You are My Princess
by Crow Jones
Summary: AU Sokkla. The princess has been kidnapped by a dragon and Sokka attempts to rescue her.


Sokka had been scaling and walking along the paths on the mountain for days. His food stocks were running a bit low, he hoped he reached the top or found something to eat. Soon.

Just as he was thinking about this he heard a wolfbear up the trail. "_Fantastic_" he thought to himself sarcastically. He slowly peeked around the corner to see where it was. It seemed to be stumbling around its territory on the hunt. "_Yea I think I'm good. That thing is massive. Now lets just scooch over here and find another…." _Just then he heard a monstrous growl, he panicked until he realized it was his stomach. After wiping his brow in relief he started panicking for another reason. The wolfbear had heard him and was stalking towards him. He began running away and screaming in an almost cartoonish way. He climbed up a nearby tall rock with the wolfbear closing in he steeled himself "If I can't face this how am I supposed to stand before the dragon?"

He had to wait for the precise opportunity to strike. If he went in too early he would likely be killed. He saw the wolfbear's paws starting to grip the top of the rock. He drew out his blade, space sword, and rushed forward. As the beasts' chest cross the top of the rock he stabbed into it. They tumbled off the rock and the beast hit the ground with a loud thud and sokka on its chest. "Well at least if it's not dead its going to roll over and crush me any second now" he thought. He crawled up to the face to see its eyes had glazed over, unexpected but at least it solved the meat problem.

Sokka was skinning and cutting meat off the wolfbear well into nightfall, some needed to be saved for the rest of the trip. He started up a campfire and began cooking the meat. He had a stupid smirk on his face at the ridiculousness of his situation. As he began to eat before bed he thought about why he decided to climb the mountain, after a conversation with his little sister.

* * *

"Sokka are you reading fairy tales again? What is with you? I didn't know warriors were into this stuff"

"Katara, this is delicate research. Some of it may have some basis in historical events." He said. With a gigantic smile on his face.

"What are you looking at anyway?" Katara peeked over his shoulder, in the annoying way only a sibling could

"…..Princesses."

"Princesses, really? Sokka our town doesn't even have royalty. How did you even get this on your mind?"

"Hey, I don't judge you for trying to move like water and use it as a philosophy lesson, you don't get to judge my reading habits" he said while playfully shoving her.

"Well since you spend so much time reading about these, can you at least tell me your favorite one"

"Uh, I tend to always come back to this story about a princess named Yue. She called off an arranged marriage Because she was enthralled by another boy. Yet as soon as she found true love she had to become the moon to keep the tides flowing." Sokka scratched his head "Or something, it was kinda unclear."

"Wow, that's rough" said Katara, a little saddened by the story

"I like to think of it positively. The message being not to wait to find love, and try to think about your own happiness, before it's too late."

He slid over another book at this point

"Anyway not all of these are fairy tales, this is a more historical book, with possible embellishments thrown in. You know dragons haven't been seen for many generations. Hundreds, maybe thousands of years. Until recently. About a decade ago." Sokka smirked a bit, he loved his books "In here it talks about a dragon soaring over a castle that wasn't too far from here then leaving, towards some mountains miles away. After the dragon attack they couldn't find the princess, the dragon took her, for reasons unknown"

"Aren't the princesses usually saved in these stories?" Said Katara, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah I never understood the point of this one. Maybe she was never saved, maybe it was just a legend to cover something up, who knows?" Sokka furrowed his brow "Actually, this gives me an idea, I need to do more research though"

Katara rolled her eyes and hugged her brother stating "you and your research" before leaving the room. Sokka studied deep into the night.

* * *

As day broke Sokka was nearing his desired destination. He saw a large cage entrance. A giant dumb smirk appeared across his face.

As he stepped inside he became a bit nervous. Either he was wrong and this was all a waste of time or, he had this last thought as he saw a glowing golden catlike eye, he would be face to face with a dragon. He had no time to read before he was slammed against the wall by the dragon's paw.

"You **DARE** enter my domain?" The dragon said with a booming dangerous voice, it's gaze piercing through to Sokka's soul

Sokka could barely breathe but tried to speak "You...see...that's...a..funny...story" The dragon seemed to ease up, just a little yet held Sokka firmly in place. Able to speak clearly now, he said "I came for the princess, and will do whatever it takes to bring her back" He could swear the dragon was close to smirking if its features would even allow that.

The dragon saw he was just a harmless fool and let him down. Mainly since his face was comedic and brought the dragon more joy than they've experienced in years. "Leave, there is no princess here. Just a monster you shouldn't have awakened."

"I will not leave without my princess" Sokka stood, steadfast. Staring at the dragon

"You have been shown mercy this day on a whim. Leave before my desires change, peasant" The dragon stepped closer to Sokka, displaying its size and intimidating presence

"You misunderstand" Sokka stated, drawing his sword "You are my princess, Azula" He stated before stabbing his sword into the ground, and kneeling. He closed his eyes. If he was wrong he didn't want to see which way the dragon was about to kill him. He heard strange noises and then…...footsteps? He looked up to gaze upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had no idea how she had on a hanfu.

"How could you possibly…..." Azula shuddered "I'm not a princess, I'm a monster. My family told me so." She turned around. Tears staining her face

Is she _crying_? This was a far cry from the daunting figure he had seen before, he expected as such. He approached her slowly and tentatively placed his arms around her neck and his face into her silky black hair on the side of her head. "How could anyone think you were a monster? At worst you're strength and beauty wrapped into one."

"Why did you come for me? My family thinks I am a monster, I am no longer a princess." Azula stated, more tears straining down her face.

Sokka stepped in front of her, wiping her tears away "I told you" He held her hands "You are _my_ princess" He kissed her, her soft lips were heavenly. Only pulling away after she did.

Sokka held her tight while she let her remaining tears flow, some from sadness, many new ones of happiness.

* * *

I wanted to thank CAW4HW (Jawkly) for the basis of this idea. I thought it was adorable and had to write a story about it. This is a probable Oneshot unless a few people want a continuation. Pm me or leave reviews stating if you want it to continue.


End file.
